In the backseat
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Sam wants Dean to stop teasing him and follow through with the teasing and gets his wish in the backseat


Sam really wasn't sure how much more he could take of this. For the past half an hour Dean had been all but wrapped around a blond at the bar, while waiting for a pool table to get free. He tried before to tell himself that it wasn't jealousy that was curling in his stomach, but that was at least a month ago. After he stopped trying to tell himself that he didn't want Dean and it was a bit easier to swallow how pissed he was. It started getting even harder after Dean started to show some interest back to him. Though he still claimed that he wasn't gay when ever he would get hit on by a guy.

"Dude table is free watch me wipe these dudes clean" Dean said into his ear as he passed, clapping him on the shoulder.

Sam let out a bit of a snort as he watched Dean walk over and started talking to a group of guys. Looking over the where the girl he was flirting with was he couldn't help but smile at the pout that was on her face. Looking back over at Dean he couldn't help but watch his every move. The way his hands slid on the cue, his determined face, yet the twinkle in his eye and how he watched the balls collide when he made a shot. As he worked the chalk over the tip of his cue stick his eyes flickered over to Sam, winking at him. His hand slowly slid down the cue, his eyes still locked with Sam's, as he licked his lips slowly. He winked again as he bent over the table, his hips pushed out a little bit further than normal. The rest of the rounds of pool weren't much better and when he blew him a kiss Sam finished his beer and headed outside.

Leaning against the door of the Impala he tilted his head back taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. About ten minutes later Sam heard the door of the bar open and looked over seeing Dean jog over.

"Nearly a grand dude those guys had no idea"

"About much of anything apparently" Sam said, moving off the car.

"Huh?"

Sam grabbed his arm and pushed him against the side of the Impala, holding his arms against the window hard enough to hurt.

"Think I'm just another play thing Dean? Well I'm not"

"Sammy" Dean started then was muffled as Sam pushed their lips together.

Dean tried to push him back but Sam had a tight hold on him, knowing tomorrow there were going to be bruises. Letting out a growl Dean tried to fight more, Sam not letting him anywhere, trying to coax him into kissing him. Letting out an irritated sigh he kicked Dean's legs apart, grinding their hips together making the elder Winchester moan.

"Kiss me back damn you" Sam said roughly, pulling back for a moment before going back in.

Dean huffed a little but let Sam's tongue into his mouth, sucking on it before kissing him back hard. Grabbing his hips Dean held on just as tight as Sam was to his arms, their kisses becoming more biting than anything. Pushing Sam back he kept kissing him as he opened the door and turned them around pushing Sam in and closing the door. Going around to the other side he got in and started the car, then pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm not gay damn it Sam"

"Oh really?" Sam scooted closer running his hand up Dean's leg before settling it over the bulge in his pants.

"I'm not"

"Well then maybe you should act like it" Sam said in a husky voice, nipping bruises into the side of Dean's neck making him moan.

Pulling off the deserted road under a blanket of darkness from the trees. Turning the car off he grabbed Sam's collar and brought their lips back together roughly before pushing him against the door.

"Get in the back seat" Dean said before getting out his own side.

Sam barely had the door open before Dean pulled him out and shoved him in the backseat, climbing over him grinding their hips together.

"You just want my cock up your ass don't you baby boy?" Dean said his voice low, kissing his neck, sucking at the skin.

It didn't take long for both of them to get their clothes off, leaving hickeys all over each other. Grabbing the lube he kept under the seat Dean worked getting his fingers in Sam, sucking a bruise darker and darker on his hip. Once Sam was nice and loose Dean fumbled the condom on and pushed into him making them both gasp and moan.

"Fuck baby boy, so tight. Shouldn't know this, since I'm not gay but you don't like to listen do you?"

"You like it other wise you wouldn't have been flirting with me" Sam moaned as Dean's cock ground against his prostate.

Letting go of one of Sam's hips he wrapped it around his cock, matching his thrusts in time with the strokes.

"Come for me baby boy, come on your big brothers cock" Dean growled biting another mark into his skin.

With a strangled yell Sam came between them, feeling Dean come a moment later in the condom. Nipping his lip Sam pulled Dean in kissing him again until Dean pulled back and got out of the car. Cleaning himself off with his over shirt he tossed it on the floor and pulled the rest of his clothes on and got out and back in the front as Dean did the same.

"I'm not gay" Dean mumbled taking off towards the motel.

Sam just smiled and leaned his head back against the back of the seat. When they got back to the motel Dean said that line at least five more times while Sam made him come from just pressing his cock against Dean's prostate.


End file.
